ralisbeastbattlefandomcom_de-20200214-history
T-rex
T-rex, früher DINO, ist ein anthropomorpher Battle-Rapper, dessen Teilnahme am Battle of the Beasts für einen großen Hype sorgte. Trotz seines frühen Ausscheidens konnte der zuvor kaum bekannte Dinosaurier seinen Bekanntheitsgrad nachhaltig steigern. T-rex im BOB: T-rex reichte eine Qualifikation ein, die, obwohl er bereits in der Vergangenheit ebenso wie alle anderen seiner Art ausgestorben war, dennoch zum Voting zugelassen wurde. Nach eigenen Angaben war er mit seiner Zeitmaschine in die Zukunft gereist, um am Battle of the Beasts teilnehmen zu können. In der ersten Runde erhielt er mit Whale einen starken Gegner, den er überraschend besiegen konnte. Whale brachte gegen ihn vorwiegend reine Representer über sein Gewicht, mit dem er seine Gegner erdrücken könne, oder die im weiteren Turnierverlauf oft erwähnte "But the Dinoes are dead, aren't they?"-Punchline. T-rex konterte mit durchdachteren Punchlines, etwa folgendes Konstrukt: "Whale, why are you wondering I am already dead, bitch? This sounds so fucking stupid - of course I am, you faggot! I have more than 65 million years, call me one million granddads, today it is my birthday - I want to celebrate that, and while I bake a birthday cake, my son will buy some candles! But I don't need the carrefour, don't need the supermarket, I will just blow your ass up and get a lot of whale fat, 5 tons of it, that should be enough, man!" T-rex erreichte das Achtelfinale, in dem er jedoch dem späteren Halbfinalisten Wombat nach Hin- und Rückrunde knapp unterlag. Nach der Hinrunde hatte es noch Gleichstand nach Punkten gegeben. Auch am BOB 2016 nahm er teil und schlug mit Platypus und Dragon direkt zwei bekannte Gesichter, im Achtelfinale gegen Medusa besiegte er seine Kontrahentin erst nach zwei Runden. Aktuell steht er im Viertelfinale gegen GrimbarthTheBadger. Eigenschaften: T-rex ist durch seine sehr intelligenten, gut durchdachten und humorigen Punchlines bekannt. Meist antwortet er Fronts seiner Gegner mit geschicktem "Hinterfragen" und lässt Gegner, die ihn auf oberflächliche Weise fronten, oft in die Falle tappen. Allerdings führt dies auch dazu, dass er sich für viele Punches rechtfertigt und diese durch Erklärungsversuche zwar meist entkräftet, oft aber nur unzureichend oder überhaupt nicht kontert. Der mit Abstand am häufigsten gegen T-rex gebrachte Vorwurf ist die Tatsache, dass er als Dinosaurier bereits ausgestorben ist und demzufolge eigentlich "gar nicht existieren könne". Dies "konterte" T-rex mit seiner Zeitmaschine. Außerdem gab er in seiner Runde gegen Whale an, "65 Millionen Jahre alt" zu sein. Besonders Wombat punchte T-rex mit der von einigen Wissenschaftlern gestützen Theorie, es handele sich bei Tyrannosaurus rex nur um einen sich langsam bewegenden Aasfresser und nicht um einen wilden Jäger. Das Gebiss sei für ein Reißen der Beute ebenso ungeeignet wie seine Beine und Körperhaltung für eine bei der Hetzjagd erforderliche, schnelle Fortbewegung. Dies konnte T-rex nur im Ansatz kontern: "I don't need to hurry, my super's always open. And I can eat right from the bone, no need to use the oven! Even if someone picks my cadaver before I reach it, I wait until he passes by, steal his prey and leave, bitch!" T-rex war auch einmal als Featuregast in Dragons Achtelfinal-Runde gegen Kangaroo zu sehen. Oft wird T-rex vorgeworfen, in Bezug auf moderne Technik ein "Dinosaurier" zu sein. Dies konterte T-rex auf seine oben erwähnte, ganz eigene Weise, indem er den Zuschauern in Dragons Runde gegen Kangaroo sein iStone präsentierte. Wombat bat ihn in der Rückrunde daraufhin, seine Eltern anzurufen, um sich aus der Zukunft abzuholen und zurück in die Vergangenheit bringen zu lassen. T-rex gibt an, der Crew The Prehistoricals anzugehören, die aus ihm selbst besteht. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass außer ihm alle anderen Dinosaurier bereits ausgestorben sind, ist er de facto einziges Crew-Mitglied. Battles und Ergebnisse: Battle of the Beasts 2015 (als Dino): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Whale (6:4 für T-rex) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Wombat (11:9 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Wombat) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Platypus (12:0 für T-rex) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Dragon (4:1 für T-rex) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Medusa (14:12 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für T-rex) * Viertelfinale: Gegen GrimbarthTheBadger Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:The Prehistoricals